


•Got7 Drabbles•

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: ... - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Got7 is life, I Love Gays, I am low-key gay, I'm so done with life, Jackson is low key the gayiest out of all of them, Jackson wang is my child and ya'll will have to f i t e me for him, M/M, This fic is just like my BTS one, gay is okay, go check out my bts fanfic, if you want to, not really tho, okay I'm leaving now, peace out, psst, some bts will be mentioned in chapters, you have to find them tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a bunch of random smutty and some fluffy stories about my beautiful lovable seven husbands. any haters I will see ya'll in hell.kisses





	1. Chapter 1

_chapter one: nipple play, markson_

"you like that baby? you like how I finger at your nipples like that? so sensitive." Jackson teases, his fingers tugging at the sensitive pink nubs of mark's, loving at how he jerks and squirms.

Jackson loves to play with the older's nipples, he loves the way his body jumps, his breaths are heavy and drool would sometimes spill out the corners of his mouth.

mark was sitting on the bed, naked, and in between the younger's legs.

mark bites on his lip  _hard_ , trying to keep down the moans that were  _itching_ to come up his throat.

Jackson sees that and tugs at the sensitive nubs even harder than before, wanting at least a groan out the older.

"hah." mark yelps, his back arches upwards, his legs spread wider and his cock was sticking straight up; painfully hard.

the younger smirks, "there you baby, just let it all out." Jackson pulls, twists and pinches harder.

"hah...daddy~" mark whines, his breathing hitching when his cock starts to spurt long strings of cum out the slit.

"your so cute markimoo." Jackson coos, releasing mark's sore nipples and starts to gently pull at mark's red cheeks.

"sh-shut up." mark stutters, trying to hide a smile, but fails miserably.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam eats food off of yugyeom's body, there end of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anymore
> 
> enjoy!

_chapter two; yugbam, food_

"mm," bambam hums, trailing his tongue down yugyeom's toned stomach, lapping up melted chocolate ice cream.

"you taste really sweet," bambam compliments, "but," bambam continues, licking the chocolatey substance off of yugyeom's stomach a second time. 

"it could be even sweeter, if we add this..." bambam's sentence trails off as he walks to the kitchen pantry and grabs a can of whipped cream.

"whipped cream?" yugyeom questions, as he props himself on his elbows, he was laying down on the kitchen counter with his legs all spread out, covered with more melted chocolate.

bambam shakes his head and takes a step towards the younger, spraying good amount onto the tanned chest, stomach, lower stomach and some on those meaty thighs.

yugyeom moans at the cold and pleasurable sensation, he has always had a some sort of fetish for cold stuff rubbing and running up against his body.

"you like that?" bambam says, spreading the cream out with his finger. "love all the white stuff huh?" he continues teasingly.

"s-shut up." yugyeom moans, laughing a little. his leg trembles a little when he felt the singer's creamed finger on the inner part of his thigh, rubbing whipped cream all around the sensitive area.

yugyeom's cock was standing straight up, hard with the flushed tip glistening with precum. 

"mm...yummy." the older says, sticking a finger into his mouth, sucking up all the sweetness.

"god a mixture of you, chocolate and whipped cream is  _heaven_." bambam states over exaggerating just a  _tad bit_.

yugyeom couldn't help but to laugh at his older boyfriend, punching him slightly on the shoulder. "yeah right, let's both be real."

bambam laughs too, "I am being real, I'm dead serious."

"let's try something else," bambam continues-interrupting yugyeom's statement that he was about to make. "let's try...hm." bambam thinks.

"let's try this right here." the older says, walking towards a fruit basket and grabbing a different variety of fruits.

in his hand was, a banana, a orange, a peach, a plum and a few strawberries.

bambam grabs a knife that was sitting on a cutting board on the counter and starts to cut up the fruits that was in his hand.

freshly cut strawberries, orange slices, banana, plum and peach were now laid down in a beautiful assortment on yugyeom's tummy.

the oldest singer grabs a cut strawberry and places it in the melted chocolate, humming for the third time in satisfaction.

"so good," bambam says, licking at the excess chocolate on his upper lip.

"oh c'mon, it can't be  _that_ good." yugyeom rolls his eyes.

"no bullshit, this is  _way_ better than any other dessert I've tasted." bambam shoves a chocolate covered strawberry into the younger's mouth, watching him chew, swallow and hummed.

"wow, this is really good." yugyeom agreed. 

"I told you." bambam eats another strawberry that was covered in chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> don't get me wrong, I love got7, but I don't know them as well as I do with bts.
> 
> so, if I have any mistakes about them, please please don't bother letting me know, BECAUSE I WILL NOT FIX THEM.
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
